Birthday Surprises
by DisenchantedLullabies
Summary: It's Hook's birthday and Aurora has a few gifts for him, including one very big surprise.


So, it's been a long time since I've written anything for this site. So, I have written a SleepingHook one chapter fic as a birthday present for my darling friend, Amaye, who ships these two like I do. She has no idea what I've done for this fic, just that it's a cute SH with Aurora celebrating Hook's birthday. I hope she likes it. Happy birthday, darling!

* * *

><p>Aurora had been awake for nearly three hours. It was her fiance's birthday and she had to make it special. It may not have been the first birthday in their relationship but the princess had something very important to tell him.<p>

The female headed into the kitchen, smiling as she saw their two children still decorating the cake that they had made for their father. "Look! Mama! I made a hook out of icing for Papa!" Kenadee, the second born, exclaimed, while Declan just laughed at her. While Hook and Aurora had been blessed with two beautiful children, it wasn't perfect. They were sadly cursed to grow up far too fast. Declan was three, but he looked like he was a teenager. And Kena was one, but looked like she was eight. That didn't mean either of them loved them any less.

"I'm sure he'll love it, sweetheart. Has Emma dropped off my dress?" Aurora spoke up, looking into the living for a box. It was only then that Declan tapped his mother on the shoulder, holding out the cardboard box for her to take. With a smile, she took it from him, giving him a kiss on his head before she stepped away. "Alright, you two. You best get ready to go. Remember your change of clothes. Kena, you'll be at Snow's. Dec, you're with Neal. I'll see you two later." She ushered them off, watching as they ran to their bedrooms in order to collect what they needed for the big surprise.

The princess then took a few moments to neaten up the cake and move the dress out of sight. She didn't want to give away the surprise. Then came a knock on the door.

It was Snow and Neal, there to pick up the children and get them ready for what was yet to come. Thankfully, they were gone before the pirate staggered into the kitchen, still half asleep. Aurora didn't even notice he was there until she felt his arms around her waist.

"Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?" She questioned, twisting herself around in order to face him. He had literally just gotten out of bed. His hair was a mess and the grin on his face was so goofy that it made her laugh. He didn't answer her question, he only kissed her. "Killian! You have to go and get dressed. I have to go out and do things." She told him, only to be answered by a few pecks on her lips. "But it's my birthday. And for my birthday, I want you." He whispered in her ear. "You have me, my captain. But that doesn't change the fact that I have to do things." Aurora replied, giving him a look. Hook then loosened his grip on her, walking over to the counter to grab a bottle of juice from the fridge with a sad expression on his face, the kind a person would get from a wounded puppy. This look melted her heart every single time.

Aurora then walked over to him, giving him his first proper kiss of the time. "Happy birthday. Look, the children made you a cake." She said, gesturing towards the messily decorated cake. The icing was mainly black with red icing saying 'Happy Birthday Dad', which had obviously been written by Declan. The little hook was gone in grey icing, positioned next to the word 'dad'. It made the pirate smile, which caused his princess to take his hand. "I love it. I love them and I love you. So, how about a deal? I will let you go out and do what you have to do, love. But you have to give me kisses when I want them." He proposed, his usual smirk settling on his face. "Deal." And with that, the pair shared a kiss.

After a little while, Aurora broke it, resting her head against his. "I have to go now. Now, don't forget. You have to wear smart clothes to this dinner. David will meet you at 2. Get ready. I have to go now." She said to him, giving him once last kiss before she left. She was sure to pick up the box while she was on her way out.

It was 2pm before Aurora knew it. She was standing there in the dress that Emma had brought around that morning, with her children at either side of her, waiting for Hook to arrive. Kena's dress was purple, the same shade as Aurora's had been when she first met him. And Declan was in a suit, looking just like his father. Then she saw the man she had been waiting for.

Hook and David approached the building and as the moment that the pirate saw his princess, he knew what was happening. Her dress was not one he had seen. It was ivory, almost like her skin. Her hair was up in the most regal way he had ever witnessed her hair being. And in her hand, she held red tulips. It wasn't dinner. They were finally getting married.

Killian rushed over to his fiancee, almost unable to control himself. "Love, are you doing what I think you're doing?" He asked her, his blue eyes on hers. "Yes. You said a few weeks ago that you were tired of putting off our wedding. So, Kena turned to me and asked why I couldn't marry you on your birthday. I mean, you did propose to me on mine." She laughed. "Killian Jones, do you want to marry me, right here, right now?" She then followed up. His face said it all. "Blue, you better hurry. I don't think he can handle it."

On that note, the wedding began. David, Declan and Neal were all stood at Hook's side while Kena, Belle, Snow and Emma were at Aurora's. Blue spoke for a while, reading what Aurora had written for her to say. Then the vows came. Hook did his first, he wanted to.

"Princess, you are far too good for a man like me. I have done horrible things, truly wretched things, in my past, including once or twice to you. I remember the look on your face when you saw me for the first time after I took your heart from you. You forgave me, then and there. And if I'm honest love, I still don't understand your reasons but I'm glad you did. I love you. I love the home we have built together and the family we have. I don't deserve any of this but I will be forever thankful that I have it. And I vow to you, right here, that I will do anything to keep it. I will protect and love you from this day, until my last day." He told her, smiling slightly when he saw the fact that his soon-to-be wife was biting her lip. He had obviously stumped her. "Aurora?"

When Blue said her name, Aurora finally looked up, took a breath and made her promise. "Killian, you are something else. You are far from the man I ever pictured myself marrying. You're not a heroic prince or a knight in shining armour." She saw him look away and lifted her hand to his face, making him look at her. "But, you are so much more than I ever imagined. To others, you may be just a troublemaking pirate. You are but you are much more. You're kind, loving and gentle. You make me feel like I'm the only woman for you and to top it all off, you make it easier for me to sleep at night. You chase the nightmares away just by being there. I love you like I've never loved anything before. With you, the world is better place and I'm filled with happiness beyond what I could ever imagine. I never expected to fall in love with you, Captain Hook. But not a day goes by that I regret it and I never will. I promise to be faithful, to cherish you and most of all, to love you until the end of time."

Hook was crying. Well, almost crying. Kena and Declan moved closer, holding out the rings that Neal had taken them to choose for the pair. "Killian, do you take Aurora to be your wife?" Blue asked, to which the pirate nodded. "I do." With those words, he placed the ring on her finger. They were so close now. "And Aurora, do you take Killian to be your husband?" The fairy turned to her. "I do." The princess said without a moment of thought before she slid the wedding ring onto his right hand, rather than his left. Well, he didn't have a left hand anymore. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The pair didn't waste any time to seal their deal with a kiss. After two years of putting off their wedding to deal with town troubles, the pirate had finally married his princess.

An hour later, they had the chance to share their first dance. Aurora had chosen a song by a band called The Script called 'Never Seen Anything (Quite Like You)'. As the music played, Killian decided to speak. "So, love, are you enjoying life as Mrs. Aurora Jones?" He questioned, that smirk returning to his face. "So far, it's bliss. Though, it's only been an hour." She pointed out before leaning forward to rest her head on him. "You look beautiful, love. I never had the chance to tell you." He quickly told her, which made her smile. "And you looked devillishly handsome, as always."

Time passed and the pair were finally in the bed after a long day. Hook and Aurora were facing each other, their hands on their pillows. "So, did you enjoy your birthday?" Aurora asked him. "It was the b-" He started to answer when Aurora put her finger to his lips, looking to the time. "There's one minute left of your birthday and I have to tell you something before it's over." She smiled at Hook's confused expression. "I'm pregnant." The princess said, only to receive a kiss from him. "That's great, love. Another child for the Jones family."

The Jones Family. That sounded like heaven to Aurora, especially when it came from Killian's lips.


End file.
